


you look at me and cry...

by Robyn2607



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of homophobia, Requited Love, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn2607/pseuds/Robyn2607
Summary: When coming out to her parents goes bad for Trini, she turns to her friends for comfort. One friend in particular.





	1. Tequila and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> “you look at me and cry  
> everything hurts
> 
> i hold you and whisper  
> but everything can heal”
> 
> ― Rupi Kaur, Milk and Honey
> 
>  
> 
> My usual unedited brain-vomit. Sorry about any mistakes!

Three heavy knocks woke Kim from her slumber. She had dosed off on the couch, her head lolling onto Jason’s shoulder. He too passed out only 10 minutes into the documentary on Silicon Valley, Billy’s choice. When no one moved she rolled her eyes. “I guess I’ll get that even though it’s not my trailer”. Zack gave her a thumbs-up without glancing from his phone.

She reluctantly stood and shuffled toward the door, stretching on route. Peering through the peep hole, she immediately wrenched handle open.

 “Are you okay?!”

Trini stood in front of her, mascara streaks down her cheeks and a pungent smell of alcohol in the air. There was a red mark on her cheek and her knuckles were bleeding. Her lip quivered as she tried to respond.

“I did it. I told them I was gay and my Mami slapped me. And my Papa…he started to ring the priest and … I ran” Her breathing began to get shallower.  
Kim reached forward and attempted to pull her into a hug. Trini shrugged her off and began pacing outside, the gravel crunching underfoot. Shaking her head toward Zack, Kim stepped outside. The door swung closed behind her. 

“They hate me Kim. They hate me so much. I disgust them. That’s what my Mami yelled as I walked out. My brothers were crying because she said I was dead to them. They were so upset. I couldn’t even try control the situation though. I ran. I found tequila in my truck leftover from that one campfire. I drank it all and I couldn’t breathe or feel. So I punched shit. I punched shit and I jumped off that cliff so many fucking times hoping that I might miss the pool just once. I didn’t though. And then I saw the group text to meet here and I needed you before I did anything stupid. I didn’t survive Rita just to be fucking defeated by homophobia” she gesticulated wildly and sobbed uncontrollably, all the while pacing.

Kim finally blocked her path. She wrapped her arms around Trini, momentarily fighting her struggled. She gave into the embrace though. Letting her head rest in the crook of Kim’s neck she continued to cry, heart-wrenching sobs that shook her whole body. They both sank to the ground after a while, Trini sitting in Kim’s lap, arms and legs wrapped around each other. The sunset in the time they sat there. The only sounds were Trini’s sniffs and Kim’s murmurings of comfort. _I got you, I’m proud of you, You put Supergirl to shame, You’re not alone, You were so brave, We’re your family too and we got your back._ Over and over along with kisses to the temple and intensified hugging when another wave of sobs hit.

A breeze brushed over them as Zack appeared at the door. His look of anger mixed with devastating pity mirrored Kim’s. He approached them slowly and knelt. His hand startled Trini slightly as he began to rub her back. When she glanced to him she attempted to crack a smile.  
“I’m still stronger than you” she attempted to croak out, her eyes still filled with tears.  
“Oh crazy girl, you’re stronger than me in every way possible. I ain’t afraid to admit that.” Zack’s word caused Trini’s lip to quiver and she squeezed her eyes shut as he leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead.  
“I made my bed with fresh sheets so you can sleep here crazy. Princess the offer extends to you obviously. Jason, Billy and I already have our basecamp set in the living room and Ma knows. She’s more okay with you staying than me” his chuckle spread a sense of relief that was overdue.

Trini released a slow, shaky breath. After a moment she began to stand, with some assistance from Zack. They both offered a hand for Kimberly, who gladly was pulled to her feet.

Inside the trailer were the muted sounds of the tv, the shuffling of cards and the worried whispers of Billy. Jason nudged him when the door creaked open. Trini tugged Kim’s sleeve and rose to her tiptoes. “Can I just go to bed? I can’t talk anymore. I just want to sleep… and maybe get puke” her mumbling was barely audible but when Kim nodded and gestured toward the room Zack understood. He leaned over and gave Trini a brief hug.  
“T-shirts and pajama pants are in the top right drawer. There’s a bucket beside the bed in case you feel sick”  
“Thanks Zacky” Trini wrapped her arms around Kim’s waist and they shuffled to the bedroom, Kim securing Trini in a side-hug.

Over the course of twenty minutes Kim helped get Trini dressed, into bed, out of bed to get sick, cleaned up, and back into bed. Kim quickly changed and slipped into bed beside her, automatically cuddling. Kim ran her hand softly through Trini’s hair, the latter resting her head on Kim’s chest. They had gradually grown more affectionate throughout their friendship. Jason once confronted her, insinuating there was more going on. Kim wasn’t that lucky however. Trini would never see her in that way. She had once said Kim was ‘the sister she never had’. Even now they were spending less and less time together outside of training.

Trini’s breathing was finally evening out when Kim couldn’t contain herself anymore.

“Hey Supergirl, how come you came out tonight? You never mentioned anything at breakfast, not even when the boys left”.  
Trini’s arm repositioned from resting on Kim’s t-shirt to resting under it. Kim’s breath hitched, going unnoticed by the girl about to pass out. “I needed someone to talk to, about love, and Mami was the only one I could think of.” Trini mumbled without attempting to open her eyes.  
“What do you mean love? How come you never talked to me or the boys?” Kim was now genuinely curious. Trini had never mentioned dating, never mind being loved up.  
“I think I’m in love. I think about her all the time. Its effecting our friendship. The boys would tease me” Trini yawned again while Kim furrowed her brows.  
“Okay. But why didn’t you talk to me? I thought we were close”  
Trini yawned again, burrowing her body further into Kim’s grip. “Because I can’t talk to you about _you,_ silly. You’re too straight and it would creep you out” a moments silence and then Trini continued, “My heads getting sore. Can I sleep now Princess?”  
Kim’s heart began pounding against her ribcage as she reassured Trini it was fine to sleep. She tried in earnest to remain still, to keep Trini comfortable. Nevertheless, inside she was freaking out.   

Trini technically came out for her.

Trini thinks she is in love with Kim.

 In love with _her._

She must be confused. Kimberly Hart was a bully who ruined her friend’s life. She didn’t deserve someone as amazing as Trini. Hell, she didn’t even deserve the Rangers as her friends. Fate just threw them together and she’s never been more thankful.

Kim lay there, for the entire night. She was motionless but her mind was racing. Nothing was making sense yet everything was becoming clear.

Maybe that’s why Trini had avoided her lately. Maybe that’s why Trini asked so many questions about the nature of her relationship with Jason.

Or maybe Trini was just drunk and didn’t mean a word she said.

 


	2. Advil and Affirmations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again unedited and all mistakes are my own. Sorry!

The sound of retching woke Kim from a restless sleep. She had faded in and out of consciousness throughout the night, too focused on Trini to settle peacefully.   
Trini had potentially admitted she was into Kim last night. Not that that mattered. Kim wouldn’t act on her feelings. Trini was too precious to be ruined by Kim and her reputation.

Last year Kimberly Hart was the it-girl. She was what everyone wanted to be. If she had been in this position while in her ‘social prime’ she would have confronted Trini and demanded a date, or at least a locker-room make out. Now however, she was different. She had ruined Amanda’s high school experience by forwarding on that picture. She had ruined the way Amanda’s parents looked at their daughter. She had ruined the way she looked at herself. Nobody should have their nudes leaked, even if she was jealous that Amanda was dating Ty and not her. She had been cruel and selfish and she loathed herself everyday for it. She did not deserve Trini. She didn’t deserve anyone.

Trini deserved someone though and for now Kim was her best option.

Squinting through one eye cautiously Kim was met with the vision of Trini’s hunched body, trembling as she vomited. Kim reached out and gently began to rub her back in circular motions.   
“I’m so sorry I woke you” Trini half croaked, half sobbed between gagging.   
Kim shushed her apology away and scooted into a sitting position. With the spare hair tie on her wrist she gathered Trini’s hair into a messy ponytail continuing to stroke her back.

After a few moments, her body stopped shuddering and Trini slumped forward in defeat. “I drank so much tequila last night I can barely remember anything. Please say I didn’t mortify myself. All I remember is talking to you and Zac outside. After that is a blank”.   
Kim bit her lip while contemplating what version of events to tell her best friend. She decided on the warped one.

“We just came inside and you passed out almost immediately. That’s all.” Trini sighed in relief. It was evident that she had been anxious about her actions ever since she woke. Kim shuffled off the bed and quickly changed into her clothes. Trini just watched her with a raised eyebrow, still hunched over the basin.   
“Zack’s out of Advil. I checked last night. I’m going to drive into town real quick and get you some. I’ll pick up breakfast for the gang and grab Ms. T some flowers. She likes peonies, right? They’re the ones that represent riches, prosperity and honor I think…She was explaining to me last time but then you started burning toast so I got distracted.” Kim made an internal pact to stay busy to avoid her mind wandering.  
“I made it crispy. You’re overexaggerating”, both girls exchanged skeptical smirks, “But yeah. It’s peonies”.

A knock at the door grabbed their attention. Billy appeared through the ajar entrance, eyes shielded with his hands.   
“Morning ladies, sorry for the interruption but your phone is ringing in the kitchen Kimberly and it’s your mom. I didn’t know what you told her last night so I let it ring out. I didn’t want to get you in trouble.” Kim reached up and removed Billy’s hands. She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his cheek.   
“Thank you, Billy. I’ll go call her back now. Trini if you could find my keys for me that would be great. They’re somewhere in the beside locker”.

Billy touched his cheek before furrowing his eyebrows. He stared at Trini when Kim left. “She’s always so affectionate”  
Trini patted the bed beside her while she studied Billy’s expression. “If it makes you uncomfortable I can mention it to her. She won’t be offended. She never wants you to feel uneasy or weird. None of us do.” Billy plopped down and shook his head.   
“No with Kim it’s okay. That’s how she’s programmed. It makes sense. It would feel weird if Zack kissed instead of fist bumped though.” Trini sniggered at the thought.

“Does it make you uncomfortable that she’s affectionate with other people?” Billy asked whilst Trini shuffle the contents of the drawer around.  
“No. Why would it?” Trini questioned not bothering to glance back.  
“Because you love each other in a romantic way. It doesn’t bother me when she hugs Jason, but then again I’m programmed different.”   
The statement cause Trini to drop the newly acquired keys. She stared wide-eyed at Billy.  
“What in the world makes you think that?!” the panic in her voice was evident. Billy appeared almost bashful.  
“Well Zack and Jason talked about how you’ve been friend-zoning Kim lately. But then last night I was going to the bathroom and I heard you tell Kim you’re in love with her. Although Jason had to explain the conversation to me. You speak in riddles when drunk” Billy appeared thoughtful once again while Trini became nauseous.

Last night’s conversation was returning to her in fragmented bites. She felt the blush rise to her ears.

“Billy I can’t friendzone someone who isn’t romantically attracted to me or my gender” Trini declared, her mind racing. Kim hadn’t mentioned it so maybe she should try to repress it herself. Kim must be disgusted.   
“But Kim’s bisexual. Unless you now identify as something other than girl or boy. She, by her own admittance, is open to being attracted to you or at least your gender”.

Billy was beginning to get more confused. Had he missed Trini’s second coming out and had he been using the wrong pronouns. Jason usually helped correct him when this occurred. He had now been properly referring to the Dunkin Doughnuts employee as they for a couple of months.

“When has Kim ever referred to herself as bisexual?!” Trini’s headache was now building. Billy frowned trying to recollect the memory.   
Trini grew nervous that Kim could reenter at any moment.  
“It was when you to Mexico to visit your Abuela last month. Kim, Jason and Zack smoked weed and talked about sexuality. I didn’t want to try it because smoking is inherently bad and I promised my Dad I wouldn’t start. It’s the same night Jason and I kissed for the first time” Trini stared open mouthed.   
“Billy are you serious right now?! How come no one told me you and Jason kissed?”   
Silence surrounded the room before Billy finally answered, “We’ve officially dating for three weeks and four days. Tonight he’s coming round to my house for dinner. He’s meeting Mom as my boyfriend instead of best friend”.

Luckily Kim returned at that moment saving Trini from what may have been an aneurism. Her smile faltered when she saw Trini’s shocked expression.

“Everything okay guys?”   
Trini responded with ‘yes, no, maybe,’ in quick succession. Kim carefully picked her keys up from the ground.   
“Anything I can do for you?”

Billy awkwardly stood and stepped out of the room. He needed to consult Jason on where he went wrong.

Trini reached for Kim’s discarded hoodie on the floor. Slipping into it she pouted.   
“Please let me ride into town with you. I’ll stay in the car and hide so no one sees me in my pajamas. I need to get out of here before my mind is blown again. A girl can only take so many revelations at seven am.”   
Kim sniggered but reached out her hand nevertheless. “Brush your teeth first and we have a deal. I’ll throw away your bucket of vomit while you do.”   
Trini batted her eyelids. “That’s the most romantic sentence anyone has ever said to me”.

 

 

The drive into town was silent other than the sounds of Alessia Cara. Kim concentrated on the mechanics of driving, happy for the mundane distraction. Trini stared out the window, curled in the passenger seat, Kim’s hoodie appearing more like a dress or a comfort blanket.

 

Trini did indeed hide in the car while Kim ran her errands. She even ducked when she glimpsed her mother’s silhouette entering the church despite the fact there was no way her mother could see her, nor would she want to. Trini did stay bowed till Kim returned however, arms weighed downed with bags, flowers and a box of doughnuts.

“I got enough food for a small army yet I doubt any of it will be left” she admitted placing it all in the back seat. “Also Mom said we’re getting pizza for dinner so I grabbed some fruit to give the illusion we ate remotely healthy today”.

Kim was already driving out of town before Trini processed what she had said.   
“Wait ‘we’re having dinner’ as in you and your family or you and I?”   
Kim glanced at her befuddled before realization struck.   
“Oh fuck! I knew I was forgetting something. You distracted me earlier so it completely left my mind.” Kim ran a hair through her hair now nervous. Instead of continuing up the road to Zack’s she turned off and parked at the viewpoint that overlooks Angel Grove.

Kim fiddled nervously with the hem of her tee until she finally looked at Trini.   
“Please don’t hate me. I explained to Mom, in very little detail, your situation. She invited you to stay as long as you want or need. She said that her and my Dad will deal with your parents if they have any issue. I’m paraphrasing obviously but she said you deserve to be surrounded will only people who love you and accept you. If your family isn’t ready for that, then we will.”   
Kim shrugged and stared down at her fidgeting hands.   
“I’m sorry if I crossed a line. But you’re my best friend and I didn’t want to see you worried about where you’ll sleep or eat. My Mom knows you’re an amazing person so she doesn’t want you to worry either. Hell, I think she’d trade me in if she could.” Kim’s attempt at humor caused Trini to reach out and grasp her hand. Kim was surprised to see Trini’s eyes filled with tears.

“Your Mom is blessed to have you Kimberly Hart. I know I am. You’re the most kind, caring and loving person I know. How the hell could I ever be mad at you? Especially with a face like that” Trini’s wink caused a tear to fall. Kim wiped it away before it had a chance to reach her chin.   
“We’re only as good as the people we surround ourselves with Trini. You’re the literal embodiment of your colour. Every part of you is as vibrant as your yellow. Its why everyone loves you,” Kim glanced back down to their entwined hands. It was now or never, “It’s why I love you.”

Trini froze and bit her lip. 

There was no way Kimberly Hart could be in love with her. She obviously meant friend love. Nevertheless, she had to ask.

“In what capacity do you love me? Platonic or…?”

Kim paused before glancing Trini up and down. The latter raised a questioning eyebrow, a hint of a smile grazing her pursed lips. Kim sneered before she finally sighed her truth.

“Oh fuck it. In a gay way Trini. In a huge homo love way. And I’m sorry if that freaks you out. I can’t hide it anymore. You can have my room and I’ll take the couch. I’m sorry if I made it weird.” Kim attempted to retract her hands but when Trini didn’t let go she finally returned eye contact.

Trini was beaming.

Her cheek where her mother slapped her was tinted purple. There were tear streaks on her face. Mascara still stained her bottom eyelids.

Nevertheless, she was beaming.

“Kim, the only thing that would make this weird is if you didn’t kiss me right now”.

Kim was now beaming.

She cupped Trini’s cheeks gently, hyperaware of the bruising, and slowly leaned in. Closing her eyes, she pressed their lips together. Trini responded immediately. As the kiss grew less innocent and PG13, Trini scooted into Kim’s lap, progressing to make the kiss deepen. Kim slid her arms around Trini’s hips as Trini ran her fingers through Kim’s hair.

They made out for a few minutes, the kiss gradually becoming more heated until finally Trini pulled back, biting Kim’s lower lip gently in the process. They shared shy smiled as Trini tucked a strand of hair behind Kim’s ear. Kim could not contain the goofy grin she wore. Trini shook her head giggling.

“I can’t believe I’m making out with thee Kimberly Hart. Does this mean I’m now popular?” Trini teased as Kim rolled her eyes.   
“No. It means you’re the reason Zack still hasn’t got his breakfast yet”.  
Trini shrugged. “He was once late to training because a cashier smiled at him. He’ll give me a pass for finally kissing the girl of my dreams”.   
Kim couldn’t stop the blush that rose to her cheeks as she swooned. Trini was smirking. “Whatever Casanova. Just kiss me again before I change my mind.”

Trini’s cocky grin was replaced with a genuine, soft smile. “Gladly Princess”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that it's a little rushed. I have a habit of leaving things unfinished if I leave them too long however. Rushed closure is better than none right ? Just ask the pll finale (ugh still too soon).   
> Please comment and leave me your thoughts. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
